Nebulob
"The little-understood Nebulob is one of the few monsters born without a predisposition to music. Instead, it is something that the Nebulob works on all its life, constantly researching new and exciting genres to learn from and experiment with. The elaborate exo-suit it dons aids in the creation of its own special style, a dulcet mix of machine and spirit. If pressed, the Nebulob will confess its favorite musical genre as "Rhythm & Ooze"." Description The is a rather odd creature: born with a silver astronaut-like suit and a robotic voice, this creature appears to be made of a green viscous liquid that forms its tentacle-like limbs and blob-like head, and possibly the rest of the monster's body. Nebulobs have a small part of their suits that looks like the cover of a panel. When idle, the Nebulob continues to move its arms up and down. Occasionally, the Nebulob jumps in slow motion, as if it is in low gravity, is buoyed up, or is very light for its volume like a balloon. Song Audio sample: The Nebulob contributes to the Ethereal Island's song singing a mix of gibberish notes similar to a Cybop, but the voice sounds more clear and the tempo is much faster. It might sound like it's whispering at one point. Upon close examination, Nebulobs seem to have a slight British accent. Breeding The Nebulob can be bred using a combination of two pure element Ethereal Monsters. Possible combination(s): * + Ghazt and Reebro Earning Rate Earning rate is in shards per hour. Maximum Income Each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all Ethereal monsters of the same element count and can be found in this article. Likes Grumpyre.png|Grumpyre|link=Grumpyre|linktext=Grumpyre Toob.png|Toob|link=Toob|linktext=Toob Fossil-osaurus.png|Fossil-osaurus|link=Fossil-osaurus|linktext=Fossil-osaurus Tree Forte Tower.png|Tree Forte Tower|link=Tree Forte Tower|linktext=Tree Forte Tower Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). *Grumpyre *Toob *Fossil-osaurus *Tree Forte Tower See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. Name Origin The name '''" " '''might come from "nebulous" and "blob" referencing the monster's blob like head, that is filled with mist or goo that gives it a hazy appearance. Notes *There is a glitch when using the Buyback feature that will make repurchased Nebulobs disappear after leaving the Ethereal Island . Category:Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Ethereal Island Category:Mech Category:Plasma Category:Ethereal